Venus in Furs
by elisamadness
Summary: Summary: Based on the song Venus in Furs covered by Dave Navarro. " he maybe thinks that I m being punished but what he doesn't know it's that punishment, it's my greatest pleasure".


Title: Venus in Furs (songfic)

Author: elisamadness

Summary: Based on the song _Venus in Furs_ covered by Dave Navarro. " he maybe thinks that I´m being punished but what he doesn't know it's that punishment, it's my greatest pleasure".

Couples/Characters: SebastianxCiel

Raiting: M for erotic S&M

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the story idea. Everything belongs to Yana Toboso and The Velvet Underground (original song)

_"__Shiny, shiny, shiny boots of leather_

_Whiplash girlchild in the dark"_

I´m here on my knees preparing my _dear_ young master for the day, he as usually asks for his horsewhip. He feels like he is imperious with it. _And he is right._

_"__Comes in bells, your servant, don't forsake him_

_Strike, dear mistress, and cure his heart"._

I heard a ring and I know that my master is calling for me, for me and no one else.

"What would my master want?" I ask while he great and mysterious tells me "tea and the best of all". As always I know his needs and I´m ready with tea. "Here you go master", I spill accidentally some tea on his thighs. "Are you blind or just stupid Sebastian?!" said my furious master," My apologies my master I shall clean this up".

"On your knees Sebastian", "I beg your pardon?" I said while I watch him standing of his desk. "You heard me well, now on your knees it´s and order and take off your coat", he said and I incredulous did what he told me to do.

"Now, Sebastian you have been so fucking clumsy the whole week". Young master said while walking around me like the good hound dog he is.

"I apologize".

"You have been late in all your tasks".

"I apologize".

"Your desserts are no longer good".

"I apologize".

"Stop apologizing!", I watched as he takes out his horsewhip.

"I´m tired of your stupidness so I´m going to teach you a lesson, understand?

"Yes master". And as I said that he suddenly struck me on my back with his whip and I hardly suppress a _moan_. "Master!".

"Shut up! This is your punishment".

He after those last words he kept going with the harsh of his whip and I heard and I felt and I _oh! _Those delicious strikes that he liked to call punishment but I just called them pleasures… so ironic.

_"__Downy sins of streetlight fancies_

_Chase the costumes she shall wear_

_Ermine furs adorn imperious_

_Severin, Severin awaits you there"_

Another day has passed and I again am on my knees putting his velvet with fur coat for this cold day.

_"__Kiss the boot of shiny, shiny leather_

_Shiny leather in the dark_

_Tongue of thongs, the belt that does await you_

_Strike, dear mistress, and cure his heart"_

"Sebastian."

"Yes my master?"

"Kiss my boots and lick my legs."

I grow hard with anticipation and…"Yes my lord". I kiss the shiny leather of his boots and after I lick and kiss with devotion those thin and short legs till I reach his thighs and I loose myself with the porcelain skin and the soft moans of my master. "mmh good dog, you´re such a good, good dog." He said while petting my hair. "everything for my master"

Because I just can´t deny that it feels great when he tease his whip and order me around.

In those moments I could care less about his soul and our contract, I just want to be punished for my sins that are so many and being ordered by my only master.

_"__Severin, Severin, speak so slightly_

_Severin, down on your bended knee_

_Taste the whip, in love not given lightly_

_Taste the whip, now plead for me"_

_"__I am tired, I am weary_

_I could sleep for a thousand years_

_A thousand dreams that would awake me_

_Different colors made of tears"_

_"__Shiny shiny, shiny boots of leather_

_Whiplash girlchild in the dark_

_Severin, your servant comes in bells, please don't forsake him_

_Strike, dear mistress, and cure his heart."_

**_please I beg you don´t kill me xD it´s my first english fic. I know how to perfeclty speak english and I have good grammar but it seems that write an story it´s quite difficult so if you see grammar mistakes please let me know and I´ll fix it. thank you so much for read this little thing I wrote._**

**_I hope see you soon. XOXO elisamadness_**


End file.
